


The Barber and the Germanic Barbarian

by Opheliail



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliail/pseuds/Opheliail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir meet. Nasir is a barber with a past that continues to the modern day while Agron has a secret no one would want to know . But is it worth revealing himself to save the one he now loves.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy<br/>Betaed by Tailspinner87 who is my honorary Co author during this story and she is amazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the new version of this chapter so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talespinner87 is my new beta and is amazing . She will be helping to make edits to my work so for the next couple of the days it will be newer and better version of this story, So everybody be nice and say hello to my new co writer

"Agron if you don't do it today you'll never do it." Agron knew Duro had a point. He had been holding off for over two months, and it was beyond time he did it.

Running his hand over his dreads he looked at his little brother, who had been getting on him for weeks saying he needed a change.

The Veirnstein family had lived in America since Agron was 5, and Duro a little less than a year old, staying until his family decided they didn't like it and moved back to Germany. At the time was 16 and Duro 11. Agron didn't mind moving back to Germany but promised when he was older he would return.

So he finally did 2 months ago, with Duro on his heels. It was pretty strange being without ma and pa, but it was worth it. Duro got a job as a dentist pretty soon after they moved here, while Agron started work at a gym.  
His brother had cut his dreads two weeks after moving back to America saying, "new me, new life" and had been urging agron to do the same.

"I have some errands too run, but I'll do it. I promise Duro," Agron said while getting up from the kitchen table and putting his breakfast dishes in the dishwasher.

"You better," Duro growled.

Two hours later, Agron casually stepped into the old fashioned barber shop. It had black leather chairs, antique mirrors, as well as breathtaking dark wood floors. There were plenty of guys getting their hair done so Agron figured, if they have this amount of clients they must be good.

The dark haired lady behind the front desk looked up at him and smiled.

"What can we do for you today sir?" She asked. He casually told her he wanted to get his dreads removed. "One moment please," she stood and walked to a small set of stairs that probably led to the spare or back rooms.

A small man with a lithe form had joined her when she reemerged, leaving Agron speechless. The man had long raven black hair that was braided down his back and his eyes were covered with thick lashes. Damn he was fine. If this man was going to be touching his hair he had no problem with that.

The small man stepped forward as the lady sat back behind the desk, "Good afternoon," he said holding out his hand in greeting, "I'm Nasir and I'll be your barber today."

"Agron, nice to meet you" Agron replied in what he hoped was a cool voice, trying not to stare at Nasir's mouth, face or body.

"You looking to get the dreads removed?" Nasir asked smiling softly as he led Agron to a nearby chair.

"Yep," Agron confirmed, "I'm just worried I'm gonna end up bald and that won't be a good look." Nasir laughed at Agron's nerves and began exploring the dreads with nimble fingers.

"Don't worry Agron I won't do that to you," he assured the larger man, "What I'm thinking is short sides and back, with a longer top that you can quiff. Does that sound okay? I think it will highlight that wonderful bone structure of yours," Nasir smiled as he spoke.

"Totally fine. Actually that sounds perfect, and thank you for your compliments," Agron said, smiling a small smile.

"No problem. Okay, great, come this way. I'll get you washed and then we can begin" Nasir led the way to the chair and sat Agron down and put a cape around his shoulders. 

He was sitting in a chair in minutes with Nasir behind him with a razor about to start cutting. Agron started to get nervous and Nasir noticed "Don't worry I'm not gonna make you bald I promise."

He smiled and then lifted up the first victim of the razor he brought the razor to the dread and in a fluid saw like motion he began to cut. As the first razor victim fell to the ground Agron settled realising there was no going back. Nasir worked quickly and efficiently soon all of the victims of the razor were down on the ground and the razor was drowned in detol as a punishment for what it had done to his defenceless dreads.

"I'm gonna grab the electric razor and get to work finishing off but if you look in the mirror you can see that your not bald" Agron laughed as Nasir grabbed the razor and pushed Agrons head down gently so he could start on the back.

Agron decided to start a conversation" Your hair is cool it's so long how do you get it to be so long" Agron caught Nasir smiling through the mirror "I didn't cut it much for years so it became long and I realised I liked it long so I let it stay." "Well don't cut it I like it it suits you and it makes you look even more good looking than what you are"

Agron realising what he had just said swore in his mind and looked sheepishly up ,Nasir was working away and looked up and with a vey flirty look in his eyes "I must admit your very appeasing to the eyes as well"

Dam Nasir was starting to flirt. Agron smiled a full throttle dimpled smile at Nasir who blushed and continued to the sides of his hair. Agron decided to bite the bullet and asked. " Do you want to have dinner sometime?" Nasir looked slightly shocked before saying "I love too, how about tonight?"

"Sure absolutely I will pick you up at 7?" Agron asked with a shy smile. By this time Nasir had already started on the top of his hair "That sounds perfect here take my phone and type your number in and I will text you on the address"

Agron gripped the phone and typed in his details and then handed the phone back to Nasir.Nasir started running some gel thought the top of his hair to get it to quif.

"Alright your all done you like it and be honest?" Agron looked in the mirror and honestly didn't recognise himself he looked younger, his cheek bones more pronounced and his green eyes more piercing he loved it.

"I think I just found my new barber, thank you," he said with a grin. Nasir smiled looking thoroughly delighted with himself.

"Great I'm glad you like it," He removed the cape from Agron’s shoulders, allowing the man to stand and see the tendrils upon the floor. Agron smiled knowing that he casted aside an old life to start over with a new job, and just maybe a new love.

"Right this way and you can pay," Nasir told him, Agron followed the other man to the counter and paid the bill. It felt good to not have those heavy tendrils weighing him down.

"So I will see you tonight?" Nasir asked shyly. Agron smiled at the reminder, and Nasir’s obvious nerves.

"Most definitely little man," Agron assured him, and with a wave walked out the door.

Agron unlocked the apartment door and was immediately greeted by his brother’s bellowing voice, "Don't come near me if you haven't gotten your hair cut!”

"I did and I got a date," Agron retorted smugly. Duro popped his head out of the kitchen door with a mildly surprised look.

"Oh really?” He asked doubtfully, earning a light glare from his older, and slightly larger brother, “A haircut and a date, you lucky man you." He moved around Agron to get a good look at his new do, "If it’s the guy who did your hair then good choice. He did a wonderful job."

"Thanks for your approval,” Agron told him as he started towards the bathroom, “I've got a date to get ready for.”

"Don't ruin your pretty hair in the shower!" Duro yelled to Agron who had already made it to the bathroom, eager to be on his way to Nasir's for their special date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading isn't Talespinner 87 awesome 
> 
> Good day and Good night leave comments below


	2. Pick me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the date there are things to be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the pre date chapter

Agron was showered in less than 10 minutes his hair was still perfect since he’d put a shower cap over it. Why his mother thought it was important to pack one for him and Duro, he would never know. But he might as well use it. Duro had abandoned him to address his sadly lacking wardrobe as soon as the shower turned on, using the slam of the front door as his goodbye. Said wardrobe consisted of tank tops, t shirts, jeans and track suit bottoms as well as beanies. Lots of them. It was like they were breeding. He managed to find a shirt that was clean, but it was so wrinkled not even an iron could fix it. It was quickly shoved to the very back of his closet to be forever forgotten. He did find a good pair of black jeans and casual but smart shoes, now all he needed was a shirt. The search of his wardrobe lasted for another 20 minutes before he heard the front door slam again.

"Unlike me you have no sensible clothing,” Duro yelled from the hallway, “so I got you a present." Agron walked out of his bedroom and saw Duro standing by the couch holding what looked to be a fancy bag as well as a hat box.

"Couldn't let you ruin your big date. Especially when you are acting as excited as a German Short Hair with a new toy," Duro told him as he handed the packages over. Agron looked into the fancy bag and saw a crisp wine colored shirt with a corresponding dinner jacket. The hat box held what Agron considered the second best surprise of the day, a black fedora with a slate gray ribbon around the base.

"Danke mein bruder," Agron said as he crushed his younger sibling with a bear hug.

“Yes, I know. You are now forever grateful to me, my ever loyal minion,” Duro said pushing Agron to his bedroom, “Now go get changed its quarter to 6." 30 minutes later Agron was in his car on his way to Nasir's place.

Nasir had texted his address about an hour earlier, and it would only take Agron twenty to twenty-five minutes to get there, so he would be arriving ridiculously early. But he didn't care, he just couldn't wait to see his brown eyed prince again. He just hoped Nasir didn’t find it creepy.

He pulled up to an upper-class apartment block with fancy balconies twenty minutes early. Nasir lived on the 4th floor, in apartment 44B. He found the apartment in less than 10 minutes and knocked lightly on the door, hoping Nasir wouldn't mind he was early. Much to his shock, though he kept it well hidden, another man opened the door. A tall, model like, chocolate skinned man with earrings and tattoos. Agron was less than pleased.

The surprise guest smiled, revealing too white teeth, and shouted, "Nasir your date’s here." Seconds later Agron could hear a loud bang and a string of impressive curses. The chocolate man laughed "Come in,” he said stepping aside to let Agron over the threshold, “I'm Castus Nasir's roommate. He was so excited when he came home it was like Christmas had come early."

"Thank you,” Agron said politely, a little on edge. Something about the man riled his instincts, and not in a good way, “I'm Agron. So how do you know Nasir?" Agron had to ask since he was already jealous that Castus shared the home of his little man. Castus turned away from Agron and collapsed uncaringly onto a chair that faced Nasir’s door. In the opposite direction of the rest of the furniture. "I've known Nasir since we were kids, we grew up together. He is like a little brother to me now” Castus told him, his demeanor cooling considerably now that Agron was in the apartment and Agron was pretty sure he could see violence smoldering behind the other man’s eyes.

 "Oh, that's cool," he said distractedly. His attention had been caught the moment Nasir appeared. His hair was braided back in an elfish style and he had a shirt with a waistcoat tucked into these figure hugging jeans that made him look gorgeous. Fuck the gods he was truly stunning. Agron wanted to tug him over by his thin scarf and-

"Sorry I was taking so long I never expected you to be early," Nasir said, yanking Agron right out of his thoughts. Agron smiled his full throttle smile, earning a pleased blush from Nasir.

"A true gentleman comes early and waits patiently. Do you want to go I've made reservations.” Agron told him, mentally thanking his brother for the suggestion.

"Yes, let's go,” Nasir said before turning to his roommate. Agron frowned at the subtle change in Nasir when he was facing the other man. His shoulders were slouched forward just enough and his eyes downcast, “I’ll see you later. You don't have to wait up for me." Nasir’s voice was soft when he spoke, sending a shiver of concern down Agron’s back. Castus stood up and kissed Nasir on the cheek.

 "I’ll try not to,” Castus assured him with a too smooth smile, “I'm on mobile if you need me. Have fun."

 _The bloody cheek!_ Agron thought angrily as he closed the apartment door behind him and began walking Nasir to his car. _What was Agron going to do? Murder Nasir and throw his body into a ditch? And how dare he kiss Nasir like that in front of him_. Agron was now practically titling himself Nasir’s future boyfriend/husband. Luckily Nasir smiled a grand smile, one that Agron had never seen before, as he placed his hand into Agron’s and kept it there until Agron had to let it go to open the passenger door. His anger had melted away the instant he’d felt the soft skin of Nasir’s hand touch the many callouses on his own.

Agron got in the driver’s side and turned over the engine, looking at a shyly blushing Nasir the entire time. Both men in the car were unknowingly thinking the same thing.

It’s going to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Agrons thoughts  
> Hoped you enjoy leave opinions below.  
> Good Day/Good Night   
> Thansk again to my wonderful beta Tlespinner87 for editing this 
> 
> Also Danke mein bruder means thank you my brother in German


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date will things work out and what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. It means a lot so hope you enjoy this chapter.

The drive to the restaurant was reasonably long, but Nasir filled the drive by asking Agron questions about his life, and Agron answered happily, knowing that with each moment he was falling more in love with this man. By the time they had gotten to their destination, Agron had told Nasir about; his life in Germany, his brother, his parents, music he liked and any other questions the other man could come up with. Nasir listened to everything with great intensity, smiles and laughter.

When they parked, Agron got out first to opened the side door for Nasir.

"You are such a gentleman. I like it," Nasir told him. Agron smiled, making a mental note to thank Duro for beating good manners into him when they were younger.

"Glad you do," Agron said as he opened the door to the restaurant and let Nasir in first. Just like Duro had taught him. He went to tell the hostess the name on the reservation and she quickly led them to a secluded table in the corner. When Agron pulled the chair out for Nasir, he noticed the man couldn't stop smiling.

"You seem very happy," Agron commented as he seated himself across the table from Nasir, "I like seeing you smile."

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" Nasir asked, "I'm out with a man who is an utter gentleman and is treating me extremely well." Agron smiled, happy that Nasir was having a god time and was comfortable in his presence. The first moment of unease of the night was when he looked down and saw all the different pieces of silverware set out next to his plate. Agron struggled to remember what order was it that Duro taught him. Was it left to right or right to left?

Since the menu was preset, the food came was in front of them very quickly. The first dish was a small chicken salad with some fancy dressing on. Agron glanced over to Nasir, who had placed his napkin delicately on his lap and picked up the starter fork, but Agron couldn't tell if it was from the left or the right side of the dish. He must have looked confused because Nasir gently told, "It's right to left." Agron blushed brightly, embarrassed that Nasir had seen that he couldn't remember how to eat in a fancy restaurant.

"Thanks my brother Duro taught me, but it just slipped my mind," Agron admitted sheepishly, "I think I'm just a little nervous." Nasir grinned at his candor and ran a hand through his hair to hide his wide smile. With the mood so high, Agron saw his chance to get some answers to questions that had been spinning in his head since Castus had opened the door.

"So how long have you been living with Castus?" Nasir was caught off guard and paled slightly, twisting his napkin between his fingers before he got himself back under control.

"My entire life," Nasir told him, which he wasn't expecting, "He was my best friend growing up and we did everything together. School, swimming, dances, trips abroad, pretty much everything. We were very close."

"You're talking as if you are no longer friends. Why are you living with him? If you don't mind me asking," Agron made sure to give Nasir a way out if he decided he didn't want to answer the question. As desperate as he was to know, Nasir's comfort came before his own curiosity. Nasir finished his last bite of salad and dabbed his mouth carefully before starting an explanation that Agron would never forget.

"Castus was my best friend," Nasir explained, "until we tried dating. We were together for over a year, but in the end of the relationship he started get annoyed by the fact I kept going out with friends and not him. He controlled what I ate, what I was wore, what friends I allowed to see. Eventually I got so skinny my ribs were all you could see, my friends tried to help, but gave up and left pretty quick. They were disgusted that I couldn't see what he was doing to me. I stay because it's the only real home I've known. My parents were always working and after my baby brother died they threw themselves into it even more. They pretty much forgot about me. Castus' parents took me in and treated me like one of their own, so I had a real family for once. Castus may have been a bad boyfriend but he is a good friend." Agron wasn't sure which of them he was trying to convince since Nasir wouldn't meet his eyes. Agron couldn't believe that this man was telling him things that you wouldn't always tell a friend, let alone a stranger. Agron took it as Nasir trusting him so he kept quiet and let Nasir finish, "Mostly it's because I don't have anywhere else to go." 

Nasir looked so sad that Agron desperately wanted to punch Castus in the face, and hug the man's parents for accepting Nasir as a son when his own family forgot their son. Despite his rather violent desires towards Castus, his first concern was for Nasir. They young man looked so uncomfortable and afraid that Agron leaned over and held Nasir's hand. Agron wanted to hug Nasir but for now he would do with holding Nasir's soft, strong hand. After a few moments, Agron used the fingertips of his free hand to tilt Nasir's head up so he could look into his breathtaking brown eyes.

"I can't believe he did that," Agron told him giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "I promise it will never happen again if I can help it, and I will never, never, ask you to change for me." Nasir smiled at him and they stayed like that until they were forced apart by the next course.

The main course for Agron was the BBQ Pork Chops and creamy mashed potatoes displayed elegantly on the plate, while Nasir had Cajun cod and dirty rice settled delicately done on his plate. They started eating their meal in a uncomfortable silence settling around them. Though it was broken when Agron started to try to eat his pork chops with a knife and fork, but was doing terribly.

Nasir tried to keep a straight face, but lost control and started to laugh at Agron's look of concentration as he tried to cut his pork chop without scratching the expensive plate.

"Just use your hands my barbaric German," Nasir giggled, "I hate to see you struggle with basic utensils." Agron started laughing before realizing little man called him a barbaric German.

"Barbaric German? I'll show you barbaric," Agron teased, and with that Agron started to eat the pork chops messily smearing sauce all over his face and tearing large chunks off the bone. Nasir nearly fell off the chair laughing, which earned them both a disdainful look from the head waiter and a giggle from the young hostess.

Agron was ecstatic that the tension was removed and Nasir was back to his adorable smiley self. The rest of the meal was uneventful. They shared a crème brulee for dessert and all in all it turned out to be a good evening. They didn't talk about Castus again and instead talked more about each other, quickly realizing they had a lot in common and agreed this should become a regular thing.

Agron paid for the meal with his credit card before Nasir could get a look at the bill, ignoring Nasir's adorable pout. They were walking down the elegantly lighted street of downtown towards the car, planning on going to Agron's house so an excited Nasir could be introduced to Duro, when he noticed somebody he recognized out of the corner of his eye.

Castus was sitting on one of the ornate wooden benches on his own, trying to look like he wasn't watching them. Nasir stopped walking when he noticed Agron looking at the corner and followed the other man's gaze until he saw Castus. 

Instantly he knew his night out was about to take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon  
> Thanks again
> 
> Good Day/ Good night


	4. Lessons learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is barley edited as I wanted to get this story truly started before I head back to school tomorrow. So I hope you enjoy thanks for all the lovely comments I will continue but at a once a week pace maybe two it depends on school.

Agron strode over to Castus, only giving Nasir seconds to register what was going on. He followed Agron over, ready to break up whatever might happen though he wasn't sure how he would. Agron simply smiled at the other man, refusing to let his temper get the best of him.

"Castus I wasn't expecting you here. I thought you were going to have a quite night in at home," Nasir said quickly hoping to get away without any blood shed. Castus smiled a little too wide to be normal.

"I was, but then I decided to come and grab something to eat. The reviews for this place are amazing so I came here," he explained, which Agron didn't buy for a second.

"Okay well, Nasir is coming over to mine," Agron stated firmly, moving so he was standing just in front of Nasir, "he'll be back whenever he wants." Agron made sure to emphasize that it was Nasir's choice and no one else's. Castus ignored him and kept his eyes on Nasir, who immediately dropped his eyes to the floor by his feet.

"I can give you a ride home Nasir," Castus said in a way that made it sound more like an order than an offer. It didn't sit well with Agron, and neither did the way Nasir clutched tightly at his hand where it was hidden from the other man's sight.

"Don't worry about it," Agron told him, "I'll take very good care of him, like he deserves." With that he turned around, keeping a firm grip on Nasir's hand and walked down the street. Nasir was surprised at Agron's reaction. He had been honestly expecting him to hit Castus or something, not have a positively civil chat with him. It was actually impressive. 

Little did he know, Agron had other plans. Like the gentle,man he was, Agron let Nasir into the car and turned the heater on low to keep him comfortable.

"Would you mind sitting here for a minute?" he asked, "I have to call Duro make sure he's decent. I'd rather not scare you off this soon."

Nasir chuckled at Agron's boyish grin, complete with devastating dimples, and nodded.Once the car door was closed he took his phone out and rang a certain number, waiting until he heard an automated voice prompting him to enter a clearance code. Agron repeated his code number automatic and then asked for a background search to be done for Castus when he got through to the human operator. The voice on the other side agreed and the phone call was over in a minute.

"He didn't answer," Agron said as he slid back into his seat and started driving to his place. Nasir smiled "Thanks for not beating up Castus back there. He's just over protective like an older brother." Agron just nodded in response. They parked outside of the house he shared with Duro and Agron opened the door for him and let him in first.

"Bruder! I'm home and I have my date with me if you want to meet him," when all they heard was silence Agron went looking for his brother he found a note in the kitchen saying:

Gone out to have fun I'll meet him in the morning, love Duro

"Looks like Duro's gone out," Agron said, but when he looked behind him Nasir wasn't there.

"Nasir!" Agron called, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I'm in here," Nasir called from next the the flat screen TV in the living room, "you have so many DVDS!" Agron chuckled and as he did his phone rang.

"I've got to take this, he shouted quickly to Nasir, who wave absently, "stick one on and I'll make hot chocolate and popcorn. Sound good?" Nasir beamed and nodded before he started going through the collection. Agron picked up the phone and the voice on the other end started talking immediately.

"Castus Handerson is the guy you wanted looked at yes?" Agron nodded before he remembered the voice couldn't see him

"Yes. What came up?"

"Quite a bit," the guy on the other end told him, "including assault, multiple drug convictions, and last but not least domestic violence. 

"Want us to teach him a lesson about how he should treat those around him?" Agron smiled at the thought.

"Do it, and make sure he's learned it well," Agron confirmed and the phone call ended there.

Agron did what he promised Nasir and curled up beside him on the couch with the popcorn in the middle and two steaming cups of coco on the coffee table. As they settled down to watch "The Hulk" Agron smiled.

He was in the arms of someone he was falling deeply for and he knew by the time the movie ended Castus would be regretting what he did to Nasir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading have a nice day/night opinions appreciated and thanks for all the support.  
> Also I'm sorry about the length but I didn't want to rush it Castus will be back in the next chapter and he is PISSED so look forward to it


	5. Punch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens to Castus thanks to Agron. The end includes some Nasir and Castus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward before we're flashing back enjoy.  
> By the way I don't like Castus what so ever and you can probably guess who the men in black are yep I've decided to do a full fledge story of this enjoy

Castus left the restaurant a couple minutes after Nasir and his new love interest took off, intent on following them. He saw Agron slip into the car and start to drive away, so he headed over to his car to go after them. Castus wasn't going to let his prize possession get away, he was far too attached.

When he came to the house he parked a few houses down to wait for his little man to storm out. He knew that brute would have been too pushy or something, but if Nasir didn't come out he would go in there and pull the small man out himself. Nobody was getting his prized possession. If Nasir did come out, he would say he was casually driving back home, noticed him coming out of the house and automatically stopped to offer a ride. Cause making his little man walk home is a crime. Well that what he will tell Agron if Agron chases after Nasir.

After half an hour of waiting, and four rounds of Angry Birds, Castus heard a knock on his window. He rolled down the window and glared at the person intruding in on his peace. Just as he realized the man's face was obscured with some kind of mask, the prongs of a stun gun were placed against his neck.

Castus woke up with his hands and legs tied to the hand rests of a rough wooden chair. The pain in his neck from the tazer was uncomfortable, but bearable.  
"We have come aware of your treatment of young men and women," said a gruff voice, drawing Castus' attention to a group of men in the corner all in black. With their faces covered, "as well as some of your other hobbies."

You to shut up for one," The voice had a heavy German accent and Castus was shocked to realize it was a woman. The realization shocked him into silence. 

"Now," the first man continued, "a man that we know and call brother has requested we teach you a lesson." 

"I will have you arrested for this," Castus gulped, "I-," a large fist connected with his jaw before he was able to finish the sentence. Two of the men came over and untied Castus, pulling him to his feet. Castus tried to gain freedom by struggling against the men holding his arms, he had done martial arts, but they were better.

"The only way your getting through that door," the first man told him, "is by killing us or us carrying you out in a body bag so, lets do this." Castus lunged at the man and was knocked to the floor in a matter of seconds. 

"We should have bought a mop. Pathetic isn't he," Castus heard one of the others say. He got back up and they all came at him. he was getting hit in the ribs, face, legs, back. No part of him was left untouched.

Castus felt weak and could only watch as a crowbar slashed for his knee. The last thing he remembered before he went unconsciousness was the smash and crack of bones as the crowbar met its target.

Castus later woke up in a brightly lit room with wires and tubes coming out of his body. He looked to the right and noticed the little chair next to his bed, where Nasir was sleeping. Judging by the crumpled hair, he had been there a while. 

Nasir woke up and smiled seeing Castus awake "How are you feeling? I was so scared. The police are looking for the criminals that did this to you. Sorry, I'm rambling." Nasir looked down in fear. The little man knows his manners, Castus thought, wincing as he tried to move.

"I feel sore all over," he complained, "How bad are the injuries?

"The police said you were beaten and mugged," Nasir told him, cringing when Castus scoffed.

"I was kidnapped, tied to a chair and beaten. After that I'm not sure. How badly am I injured?"

"Oh god! You gotta tell the police that when they get in," Nasir stammered, quieting quickly when Castus glared at him, "Um, your arm is broken, you have 4 broken ribs, one of which punctured your lung. But don't worry the doctors were able to fix it, a broken nose and..." Nasir trailed off, afraid that Castus would snap when he was told about the most serious injury. He seriously considered running to get a doctor, until Castus interrupted.

"And?" Castus prompted, forcing the decision away from Nasir.

"Your knee was too damaged to fix," he told the other man, "They had to put in a prosthetic knee, but your insurance covered it." Castus growled and threw back the hospital issued knit blanket to reveal the large, stitched incision on his leg.

"Have you stopped seeing that brute?" Castus asked after a few minutes of tense silence, making Nasir jump nervously, "I don't like him and refuse to allow you to be around him. Do you hear me?"

"Agron's not a brute!" Nasir snapped as he jumped to his feet, surprising and angering Castus with his ferocity, "If it wasn't for Agron, I'd be in a worse state than I am. He's fed me and looked after my every need while you were out cold." 

Nasir quickly deflated when he realized in terror that he'd defied Castus opinions and cast judgement on Castus opinions. He leaned down to apologise, but Castus was having none of it and twisted a hand roughly in the man's long hair. Nasir bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as Castus used the hold to drag him closer.

"Shut it!" Snapped close to Nasir's ear, "I don't want to hear anymore, but you will be punished. Now, how long am I going to be in here for?" Castus used the little bit of strength he had left to throw Nasir away from him.

Nasir gulped, subtly rubbing the burning part of his scalp, "The doctors said 3 to 4 weeks and 2 months of rehab."

"I'm tired," Castus told the other man with an aggravated sigh, "When I wake up you'd better be next to my bed. And ring that brute. Say thank you for his friendship, but you can't continue this friendship any more. Got it?" Nasir nodded meekly at the threat in his tone, "Also from now on I forbid you say his name. Call him the brute."

Nasir looked down. "I'll be here and I'll call him," he said the last word with a leaden tongue, but he just couldn't bring himself to call Agron a brute, and hoped Castus wouldn't notice or would be satisfied with simply not saying his name," and tell him it's over."

"Good boy," Castus said smugly, as if Nasir was nothing more than a dog for him to kick around, "Grab the doctor for me and get out."

Nasir nodded and left to get the doctor, deciding in that moment to tell Agron everything about Castus. But, he wasn't sure how Agron would react. He knew he needed the German to help him get free of Castus, so he had to take the risk. 

It was time to air his dirty laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I will uploading what happened in the week that Castus was out cold up soon I just wanted to get this up first okay.
> 
> Thanks for everything see you next time


	6. Reflections and a look back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a look at the morning Nasir had after the date with Agron. We learn some more about Agron. Nasir makes a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter but it had to be again thanks for all the wonderful comments means a lot.

On his way back to Agron, after leaving Castus in the hospital. Nasir had time to think back on the last week and all that happened.

Nasir had woken up in a bed that wasn't his own and was stripped down to his boxers. As he looked around the unfamiliar room he didn't see any particles of his clothing from the night before, but he did find was a bath robe hanging on the back of the door. He slipped it on and went out to where Agron was talking to another man who seemed very upset.

"You shouldn't have done that no matter what he did. What happens if the cops come knocking? Thought of that?" Nasir heard Agron sigh. 

"Look I like him. and what that man did to him," Agron trailed off with a quiet growl that did funny things to Nasir's insides, "he needed to be taught a lesson and the boys did. 

Now, what do you want for breakfast?" Nasir took this chance to make himself seen. He didn't know what to say but Agron smiled.

"Morning sleepy," Agron greated, "If you were wondering what happened, you fell asleep after the movie so I carried you to the spare room and removed your clothing. I washed them for you. They're over there." Agron pointed to the small hamper sitting on the couch while he grinned widely at the small man wearing his robe. 

The other man cleared his throat expectantly, making Agron jump in surprise and snap out of his stupor. "Oh this is my brother, and flatmate, Duro."

Duro stood up and hugged Nasir, catching the other man off guard.

"Nice to meet you! Aggie has talked about you alot. I feel like I know you already. Now, if you dont mind, I'm going to go and take a shower and when I come out Aggie, I want a omelette with bacon in it. Got that?" Duro smiled and goofily flounced off for the bathroom. Nasir and Agron watched him go with a mixture of shock and amusement. 

"Thats Duro for you, straight to the point," Agron said when the door closed behind his brother and turned to the man next to him, "Would you like an omelette? According to my family I make the best" Nasir was used to making breakfast, not just for himself but also Castus, so Agron asking was a surprise.

"You're not used to having anyone do it for you," Agron observed gently, "but if you stick with me I promise I will treat you as you should be treated. With loving words and good food. That sound okay?" Nasir felt a little overwhelmed and felt the need to curl into himself to hide, but there was something else he needed more.  
"If it isn't too much, and you can say no, can I have a hug?" Nasir looked up hopefully he knew that if he ever asked Castus for affection, he got the other man's belt or hand. When 

Agron just stood there Nasir looked down submissively, afraid he had said the wrong thing and had ruined the good thing he had found. But he needn't have worried as he felt his head being tilted upwards by a firm yet gentle hand while another hand snaked around his waist, pulling him into a firm, but loving, embrace. The hand that had tilted his chin up wrapped itself around Nasir's small waist and Nasir found himself returning the embrace instinctively. Snaking his arms around the large mans torso. He found himself enjoying the gesture and breathed in Agrons scent as deep as he physically could. He felt a comforting warm breath on his head where Agron had leaned down and placed a soft kissed in his hair.

Agron pulled back, but only a little, to remove one of his hands from the Nasir's waist and tilt the other man's head up. Nasir looked into the large man's green eyes.

"You never have to ask," Agron told him firmly, "If you want to hug me, just do it. If you want me to cook for you, just say the word. If need you a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here for you. No matter what I will protect you."

"You look like a grizzly bear, but really all you are is a teddy bear," Nasir told him with a small smile and without letting him go, "Would you mind if I helped?"

"Like I said. You never have to ask," With that said Agron placed a soft kiss to the little man's forehead and grabbed his hand and led him over to the counter so he could show him how to make his omelettes and let the him help.

When Duro came out of the shower 10 minutes later, he saw a soft smile on Nasir's face and a look on Agron's he hadn't seen for a while. It was a look of caring, love, tenderness and protectiveness. He realised his brother felt the need to protect Nasir, and he didn't need to ask why. After what Agron told him last night Castus deserved to go straight to hell. He was pissed that Agron had called in his buds to teach Castus a lesson he would be feeling for months, but now looking at the two sitting on the counter small looks going between them Duro realised Agron had been right to intervene. Nasir didn't deserve to be in the same house as that devil, but he did deserve to be with Agron. He certainly wasn't going to complain, because when Agron was happy it meant more food for whoever was in the house. 

When Nasir's phone rang, Agron directed him to the coffee table where it was buzzing noisily. Duro noticed his brother had grimaced which he took to mean that somebody had found Castus. Now it was time to see what Agrons team mates had done to him.

Agron was out of his chair and into the sitting room in seconds when he heard a crash. Nasir had fallen to the floor, knocking over a lamp on the way, and was silently shaking. The phone was lying discarded to his side and hid dark olive skin was frightenenly pale. Immediately, Agron picked Nasir up and sat on the couch with sitting on his lap, curling into his chest for protection.

Duro looked at Agron and saw his brother give a slight nod, so Duro left his brother to it. Agron had everything under control.

"What happened?" Agron asked, pretending like he didn't already know the answer.

"Castus was found badly beaten this morning. They took him to theatre, rang me when they found his emergency contact number. They told me he's going to pull through, but who could have done this?" Nasir smiled internally at the thought, secretly glad that the man had to go to theatre. he wanted to know the full list of injuries, but he would get those later. 

"Its okay," Agron said, doing his best to comfort the other man. He knew Nasir would be worried, since Castus had been a huge part of th man's life, "Castus is going to be fine yeah? And I'm sure the police are looking into as we speak, so theres nothing to worry about. Okay?" Nasir nodded his shaking slowed down a bit.

"What if the men want to come after me," Nasir asked suddenly as the thought occured to him, "Castus never allowed me to be alone in the apartment for long and he's not going to want me there all on my own. I could check into a hotel for the time he's in hospital or something. At least there would be somekind of security," he mused. Agron decided to use this revelation to his advantage

"I will not have you in a hotel," Agron told him, "you will stay with me, in our guest bedroom. I can tell Duro likes you, otherwise he would have told you to leave and never come back. If you want I can drop you off at the hospital when I start work and pick you up again when I leave. How does that sound? And you won't have to be on your own. hmmm?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden," Nasir was shut up by Agron putting a finger to his lips.

"You're no burden," he assured him, "now come get dressed. I'll drop you off at the hospital. I have some errands to run, and you can find how Castus is doing. We'll stop at your place on the way back and collect what you'll need to stay here. Now off you go."

Just like that Nasir temporarily moved in with the brothers and fell in love with the good cooking, laughter and festivities of the house. And with each passing minute, fell more and more in love with the German. Especially because he gave great hugs, tender kisses on the forehead or in his hair, and making sure he had everything he needed. 

Things Castus would never do. He didn't care about Castus' injuries, he deserved them after all he had done to him. Of course when he'd come around Nasir had turn back into a faithful servant and been a good boy like Castus always wanted, but really he wanted nothing more than to overdose him with drugs.

During the drive home from the hospital in Agron's SUV, he steeled himself to tell Agron the whole truth. Every last bit of it, and he hoped the German wouldn't run away or be angry at Nasir for not telling him. Another part of him was terrified that Agron would hit him in retaliation for his lies, despite what he knew about the man. What he really wanted was for Agron to finally kiss him and make him thoroughly his.  
He had seen the grass was greener on the other side, and he wanted to be on that grass with Agron and his family. 

That's all he wanted. And for Castus to burn in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Yaff means Barking or Growling dog thought it be appropriate GYM Government Yaff Mob I likey.
> 
> Leave comment below and as always Thank you for reading.  
> 


	7. The truth part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir tells the truth to Agron about Castus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written in Nasir POV so we won't be hearing much of Agrons thoughts or feelings though next chapter but next chapter we will.
> 
> Also I would like to point outCASTUS IS NOT I REPEAT NOT NASIR'S BEST FRIEND HE'S A HORRIBLE MAN they are only be pretending to be so Castus can keep on using Nasir

When Nasir got in the door he was greeted with the sight of Agron in the kitchen, icing some cupcakes. Nasir, who had gotten a little braver in the past week, snuck his finger into the bowl. It was vanilla butter-cream, and it was delicious. Agron laughed and swatted Nasir's hand playfully with a spoon.

"I'll let you lick the bowl clean afterwords," Agron told him, "if you help sprinkle and decorate them. That sound like a fair deal?" Nasir nodded, still licking the frosting off his finger, and walked over to the cupboard to take out the different decorations before beginning to decorate the cupcakes. Both men were perfectionists when it came to cooking, so nothing was said during the entire time they were doing the decorating. When the time came to clean up Nasir spoke.

"I haven't been truthful about some things and I want to come clean" Nasir said and saw Agron's whole body tense.

"Does this have anything to do with Castus? Because if you're not ready it can wait." Nasir wondered if this man ever stopped caring.

"It does, and I would like to get it off my chest," Nasir informed him. Agron looked over at the other man and nodded,

"Begin your story so and I'll listen," Agron assured him. Nasir led him over to the couch and pushed at the larger man's shoulders until he sat down, but stayed standing himself.

"I technically became Castus step-brother after what happened at home with my own family and the Handersons took me in," Nasir started, standing in front of Agron as if he was giving a report in school, "Castus was an only child, so it took him some time to get used to having another in the house. Especially because his mother liked me more than him. I would help out with dinner while he played video games. It's where I got my love of cooking. It made Castus jealous and it only got worse as I grew older, but he worked through it. At least I thought he did." Nasir started pacing across the room, drawing a frown from Agron.

"When I turned 14 and he was 16, Castus started verbally abusing me. It wasn't too bad, at least I could deal with it, until I turned 16. The day after my birthday, he got drunk and came into my room," Nasir started twisting his fingers together, almost painfully, "He gagged me, tied my hands to the top of the bed frame and cut my night shorts off with a pair of scissors." Nasir choked at the memory and jumped when he felt strong arms snake around him. He hadn't even heard the German rise from the cushions. Much to his surprise, Argon’s arms didn't make him feel confined, but let him know that Agron was there for him. He leaned into the touch before he continued.

"He started playing with my," Nasir paused again, trying to think of what to say that wouldn't sound as dirty as it actually was, but instead settled for waving his hand in the general direction of his crotch, "saying how good they looked, how pretty they were. It only lasted for a few minutes before he pulled another pair of boxers out of the dressers and put them on me. Then he untied me and just walked out. From that day on I became his personal slave." The arms around him and the chest pressed against his back suddenly had unpleasant memories washing over him, and he pushed Agron away. Unable to distinguish the difference between Agron's touch and the memory of Castus'.

"He raped me when I was 18," Nasir blurted out when he felt he was a safe distance away from Agron, "he just shoved me against a wall and plunged inside me. It's been a part of my daily existence for the past 6 years. If I ever disobeyed, or said something he didn't agree with, he'd rape me again or beat me. If I was getting too fat, according to him, he would starve me. The only reason he allows me to go out on dates is because it makes me seem normal, but he always follows me. I'm his favorite possession after all. 

Nasir jumped when he felt himself being locked into a tighter vice grip of Agron's arms again. Agron looked angry, like he was going to go and kill someone.

"Nasir I swear I will never, ever, beat you or ra-," Agron cut himself off, unable to say the word that would bring back such horrible memories for the man in his arms," or do anything to you that you don't want," Agron pressed his lips against the black hair that reached just under his chin, and breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt Nasir sag against him.

"He was going to kill me eventually, and I was looking forward to it," Nasir admitted. Agron's arms tightened even more at his words.

"Castus is a sick man and I swear to the gods you are going over to the place to pack up your belongings and move here. You're not staying with that thing anymore. Castus won't be troubling you any more, I swear. You are no one's possession, and no one is allowed to control you. You make your own decisions in life, not me or anyone else. "

Nasir was stunned he had been expecting Agron to reject him, tell him to man up or something like Castus would. He wasn't expecting him to offer a place in his home permanently, but it meant he no longer had to be Castus' slave or toy. He could be free.

"To get away from him would be brilliant, but how are you going to keep Castus away from me? He knows people and I don't want you to get hurt." Agron let go and led Nasir to the couch as Agron lowered himself on the worn cushions he sighed.

"Nasir I need to tell you something, and you might not like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you wish you can hit a wall or something because Castus is bad really bad also this was my first time writing rape, domestic abuse that sorta of thing.  
> Why has Nasir never left you may be wondering  
> This is the only life's he's ever known he doesn't know anything but don't worry Aggie is going to teach him a new way of life soon very soon
> 
> Good day/good night


	8. The Truth Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agrons story time now. Nasir is awesome  
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Agrons turn telling who he is

"What’s going on?" Nasir looked petrified and that scared Agron.

"I haven't been completely truthful about what's been going on, and since you told me the truth it's my turn. I am a-,"

At that moment there was a loud bang and the door slammed shut behind Duro. He had gone away the day after Nasir had been told about Castus to a conference, which meant he was now home with lots of toothbrushes and samples of expensive toothpaste. Agron smiled apologetically at Nasir and full on growled at his younger sibling.

"Nice to see you to," Duro huffed, "No, I'm fine. Though I am sorry I intruded on a moment." Duro smiled apologetically, which made Agron smile back.

"I was about to start telling Nasir everything," He said and Duro nodded.

"Well then," Duro said as he sat on the chair across from the pair, "I'll stay and offer support." By then Nasir was looking extremely worried.

"Agron what the hell is going on?" He asked. Agron took a deep breath to gather his courage and started.

"Nasir I am a special agent for G.Y.M., or Government Yaff mob. It's a government funded agency to help stop rapist, drug sellers and makers as well as murders. It means that I get paid to beat people up and if they don't learn their lesson I kill them or maim them for life whichever one I fancy or get paid to do," Agron paused after seeing his brother stand up and sit down next to Nasir and put an arm around him. He knew it wasn't a smart idea for him to touch Nasir during his story, "After you told me what Castus did to you on our first date I wanted to kill him, but I had to take the first step which is called teaching a lesson. My teammates did it for me and went a little farther than I expected, though I must admit I'm proud of my team for the job they did. Sadly it seems Castus didn't learn his lesson. So more severe steps may be taken in the future," Agron stopped and stood to move to the armchair next to Nasir. He expected Nadir to look at him in fear, or disgust even, but the smaller man kept his eyes resolutely on the floor. Duro gave him a sympathetic look over dark hair and Agron took a deep breath to steady his frazzled nerves.

"Any questions you have, ask," Agron told the man he was quickly falling in love with, “and I will answer them. Only people who are seen as family get the right to know what I do and ever since the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were meant to be part of my family, so I made sure to get the clearance. But if after this you wish to leave then I won't stop you. " 

All three men were silent for a few minutes while Nasir absorbed everything he'd just been told.

"I want to be angry for what you did to Castus," Nasir admitted quietly after a few minutes and Agron braced himself for the worst, "but I'm glad. For the first time in years I've been able to live without fear and I like it," Agron's heart hurt at the surprise in the other man's voice and he had to physically stop himself from reaching for him, "how did you begin this line of work?" Agron looked at Duro who nodded his encouragement.

"I enlisted in the army when I was 18, but I had been attending military school since I was 12 here in America and continued when I moved back to Germany. It was my choice, my parents didn't force me. I just went and learned I wanted to be able to protect my brother and my family. I was a GSG9 in the German Military and was spotted by the man who I now call my boss. He liked my tactics and hired me. I came to America a little over 2 months ago and started working straight away. Any other questions?" Agron finished his speech basically in one breath, hoping Nasir wouldn't run away once he knew everything. Nasir had listened carefully and now looked Agron in the eye.

"If I asked you to kill Castus, would you?" He asked much to Agron, and Duro's, surprise, "I understand why you do it, it's in your blood, but answer me this. How many men have you removed permanently from this world?"

Agron gulped harshly. He had expected this question, but had really hoped that Nasir wouldn't ask it.

"I've lost count of the amount of men I have taken from this world but I promise you they have all been people who have done bad things and would never change so they deserved to die. As for Castus, yes, I would happily take his life. I would take it slowly, and draw it out, especially after hearing what he did to you." Nasir stood up and looked at Duro and then at Agron.

"Is your brother really a dentist, or is he some special killing machine as well?" Agron had to laugh at that, as did Duro. Though Duro actually fell off the couch at the thought.

"No my brother is actually a dentist. He had to be the normal one, but he does know how to hack a computer very well and shoot a gun. Mainly as hobbies."

Nasir started pacing, chewing on his bottom lip as he walked.

"Okay so I think I can live with that," he told them without taking his eyes off the floor. "Though I must ask, if you ever have any wrath indicated towards me will you hurt me? Or will you take it out on a punching bag or the shooting range? I suppose you own guns." Agron was caught off guard with that question, though he didn't hesitate with the answer.

"I have a shotgun and a pistol. The pistol is in this apartment the shotgun's at HQ," Agron was getting dizzy trying to follow Nasir's movements, so he stood and took hold of Nasir's shoulders. Forcing the other man to stop in front of him, "I will never hurt you. I'll only ever protect you, just like I protect Duro, and if I do have any anger trust in me enough to know I will never take it out on you like Castus did. I will take it on a punching bag or one of my assignments." Nasir nodded carefully, shyly tilting his head up to look at the larger man's face.

"Okay," he whispered, causing a huge grin to break over Agron's face, "I accept it. Yes, it's unpractical and incredibly violent, but I'm glad you will be able to defend me. I can be the damsel and you can be the barbaric knight, with bad table manners and no sense of hygiene." Duro laughed loudly when Agron's jaw dropped comically in surprise at the playful jab.

"Well," Druo said pushing himself to his feet, "now that everything's sorted, I just want to say thank you for trusting my brother and accepting what he does. To tell you the truth I thought you would be a lot more freaked out, but good on you for being cool. Also, welcome to the family. If you'll excuse me I need a shower and food. Aggie that’s your job." Nasir laughed.

"Aggie. I'm going call you that from now on. I do trust you, and I'm glad you told me. I expected you to be ex-military because of your appearance but I must ask, how did you become a trained chef?"

"When I was in military school we boys did it as a joke, but I continued right up to the time I left. I came out with a job and a degree." Agron told him as they moved to the kitchen. As Agron was getting ready to prepare dinner for all of them, he threw some cookies at Duro to keep hunger at bay while he showered. It was then he felt arms snaking hesitantly around him. He looked down and Nasir, with all seriousness he possessed, whispered into his ear.

"Don't kill Castus," Nasir told him, "but do remove his most favored body part." Agron growled and then smiled a twisted smile.

"As you wish. Though I'd rather kill him, this will be lifelong agony and that is so much better."

"Good," and with that Nasir climbed up onto his tippy toes and started to kiss Agron. Agron wasted no time kissing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading also the german military that Agron is in is like SWAT in america 
> 
> Nasir is awesome he is such a brave boy


	9. Brotherly concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duro has a few things to talk about with Nasir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys I promise the next chapter will be up soon.

Duro came out of the shower expecting a meal to be placed in front of him, cooked by Agron's loving hands, instead he got a view of his brother, who had just told Nasir he was an agent that killed people for a living, kissing the hell out of the man.

Duro coughed loudly to alert the pair to his presence. Agron looked over and reluctantly pulled away from Nasir, but he placed a small kiss on Nasir's plumped lips before he got back to chopping veg. Agron then leaned forward and threw some cookies at Duro's head.

"Eat these if you’re hungry," he told his brother, "I'm making Lasagna with chips and salad for dinner so you can wait okay." Duro licked his lips, a little obscenely, at how nice that sounded.

"Okay I can live with that. Would you mind if I stole Nasir away for a couple of minutes?"

Nasir looked at Agron, unsure of what was waiting for him.

"Don't worry Nasir," Agron assured him, "he won't bite. He'll just check your teeth or something." Duro motioned to the sitting room, with a quick glare at his brother, and Nasir went in. Duro followed behind him and closed the door so Agron wouldn't hear the conversation.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell you to stay away from my brother or anything, I just wanted to know whether you were okay. My brother just told you he was a special agent that killed people and got paid for it and you’re making out with him already," Euro snapped his fingers excitedly like he'd forgotten something, "Oh, and he put out a hit on the man you lived with since you were a kid. I know he made really bad choices, but one side of you must want to punch my brother for what he did, you know?" Duro's concern was well placed. Nasir did want to hit Agron after he found out what he did to Castus, but after he thought it over he realized that if wasn't for Agron getting a hit on Castus, he would have never had the chance to see all the wonderful Agron was as Castus would have forbidden him to see Agron again and Nasir would have obeyed.

Sure what he did for a living scared the living daylights out of him but Nasir realized he never felt safer or more loved or more connected to someone as he did with Agron.

"You okay there Nasir? I don't want you to hide your thoughts, now tell me I won't judge. My own boyfriend is deployed in Iraq and I know what it’s like thinking your loved one's gonna hurt you, but you need to know he never will," Duro had a small smile on his lips. Nasir was surprised, he never ever heard of a boyfriend. He realized that Duro wanted Nasir to trust in him and he did, so he told Duro what he was thinking,

"I never knew that you had a boyfriend, let alone one that was out in Iraq, so I guess I can trust you with these thoughts. I was angry at first, but Agron's made me realize that I wanted to see Castus dead in a gutter for all the mistreatment I have endured under his hands. I never spoke out because the friends that I had pretended they cared for me and wanted to help, but they didn't, two of them even spied on me for Castus and got paid for it. I thought that if those supposed friends didn't care nobody would so I suffered in silence." Nasir looked down to the floor again and started to quietly weep until he felt the seat on the other side of the couch going down and then strong arms going around him. There was one thing that the Veirnstein brothers were good at, and that was hugging. A couple of minutes later Agron walked in to announce that dinner was cooking, but stopped when he saw his brother hugging Nasir who was gently sobbing. The scene broke his heart, and he knew his brother would tell him later what had been said so he stayed silent and just stepped forward. Duro didn't stop hugging Nasir, he just moved his arms so that his brother could be involved. Agron placed a gentle kiss to his brother's forehead and then one to Nasir's before joining the hug. Agron realized in that moment that this was his family. Except one person was missing, a person that Agron knew his brother was missing a lot and couldn't wait to see again.

Agron couldn't wait for the return of Duro's boyfriend. They had one month till he shipped back, and it already felt like it was going to be a long month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duro has a boyfriend I wanted him to have one so he got one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading leave comments below see you soon  
> Have a good day/ night


	10. Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go Nasir tells Castus

The next day, with Agron by his side on the couch, Nasir rang the hospital to talk to Castus. Nasir was shaking he knew exactly what would happen when Castus found out, luckily he was in a hospital bed with a shattered knee cap and couldn't hurt him if he tried. Agron, sensing what was going on in Nasir's head, put his arms around his little man and hugged him. 

The other line connected to Castus' room and Nasir put the phone on loud speaker and put it on the table. He tensed when Castus began to talk.

"Hello Nasir," Castus' voice sounded even slimier than usual to Nasir, "you better be coming down today. I'm feeling better but I need something that only you can supply. Don't worry, I'll tell the nurses that my lovely boyfriend is here to please me and I begged you to visit. You complied of course, knowing this was the only thing to get me through the pain." 

Castus sounded so smug that Nasir felt sick, and made Agron want to rip him apart. Nasir pulled up every last bit of strength and voiced the words that he had wanted to say for a long time.

"Castus I'm not coming to see you," he told the other man firmly, "I'm packing up and leaving, you can't control me anymore Castus." There was silence coming from the end of the phone before the whole phone erupted.

"How dare you! How fucking dare you!" Cast us screamed, "You can't leave. You will never leave me. You don't have the guts, you never have. You have nobody, NOBODY!!!! You are nothing but a shrivelling dried up maggot that is the biggest waste of space ever! No wonder your parents didn't want you, because you are a piece of shit beneath everyone's shoe. I swear to god when I get out of this hospital, you are going to get the mother and father of all beatings. It will be you in this hospital bed." 

During the entire of this outburst from Castus, Nasir gripped tightly to Agron, who looked like he was about to kill something or someone and his hand twitched with wanting to throw the phone against the wall. Nasir put as much strength as possible into his voice.

"I am leaving, and this will be the last time you will hear from me. You are the biggest bastard in the entire universe and I will never be your boyfriend. You will never find anyone who will stay because you are a monster with no soul," 

With that Nasir put down the phone and curled up tighter into Agron's arms and started to cry. Agron held Nasir tight and slowly rocked back and forth trying to sooth the little man. He nuzzled into Nasir's hair and whispered into his ear.

"He will never hurt you again, I promise. You are so much better than him. He is a piece of shit and he will be regretting his decisions very soon. You did brilliantly and now you can start fresh with me and Duro, because no matter what happens we will never leave you," he swore, reveling in the way Nasir's hair caught in his day old stubble. The moment was interrupted when Duro walked in with a large tub of ice cream and chocolate, as well as three spoons, seconds after Agron finished his oath.

"Right Agron you talked the talk and hugged him, now it's ice cream and chocolate time to make everything feel better. Okay?" Nasir chuckled wetly and moved over to allow Duro some space. When Duro saw the tear stained face of Nasir he hugged him tight.

"No matter what happens you are my brother, and I will always be here with ice cream and chocolate if you need to talk about anything," he promised. With the tender moment passed, the three men sat down with their ice cream and chocolate and told stories of old to make each other laugh. 

Nasir discovered that Duro was right, ice cream cures even the most wounded and scared soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Duro. Castus is coming back soon who wants to join the I don't like Castus club . Im doing a time jump type thing so yep enjoy that
> 
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Good day and good night :-)


	11. My love you return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir sweetness then Duro and mystery boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I haven't updated in ages I was busy updating the other chapters with my new Beta Talespinner87 who kindly went through all those old chapter and fixed them up so yeah I'm officially betaed and I hope you enjoy this.

It had been a month since then phone call to Castus, and he had tried on numerous occasions to ring the apartment’s phone, but eventually the hospital understood that Nasir was no longer with Castus and he wanted to be left alone.

During this month Nasir had moved permanently into the spare guest bedroom, now called Nasir's room which Agron liked the sound of a lot. Going back to that house of horrors to get his stuff was a vile trip never to be repeated. Duro, Agron and Nasir had packed up 4 boxes of stuff mainly clothing and headed straight back to their apartment. When Agron realized how little stuff Nasir owned, he took him out shopping and bought him all nice clothing that fit him perfectly. As well as books, gadgets and other things, despite all of Nasir's protests.

There was one week, when Agron was away with G.Y.M. for 4 days and Duro was gone away to some other conference upstate, while Nasir had the days filled with his job at the barber shop, but nights were spent alone and that was when Nasir got lonely. So on the 3rd day, he slipped on one of Agron's shirts and then into Agron's bed, quickly falling asleep. He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he felt a large hand upon his back, which woke him with a start.

"Hey it's okay, I didn't mean to startle you love," a familiar voice crooned. When Nasir realized it was Agron, he jumped up and swung his arms around the waist of his Germanic Barbarian. Which, to his everlasting amusement, he found out was Agron's code name at G.Y.M.

"I thought you weren't home till tomorrow?" Nasir spoke into the crook of Agron’s neck. 

"I was supposed to but I finished the job early, so I got to come home early. What I didn't expect to see was my wonderful boyfriend in my shirt and in my bed. Don't you dare complain, I like it. In fact I love it, just like I love you," Agron told him, much to the other man's surprise.

Agron, realizing what he'd said, went to apologize but Nasir quieted him with a tender kiss.

"I am your boyfriend," Nasir breathed against his lover's lips, "and you are mine. I love you too more than you could imagine." Agron beamed at Nasir's words.

"I love you so much," Agron admitted before capturing Nasir's in a deep kiss that left both men breathless, "I have an idea, it is 2 AM in the morning so instead of you going to a cold bed, why don't you sleep in here curled up next to me. I promise no funny business." 

Nasir's only reply was a soft kiss before he snuggled under the covers and opened his arms waiting for Agron to slide into them. That's what Agron did, once he'd stripped down to his boxer briefs. That night they slept in each other arms, and in the morning they realized they wanted to wake up to each other every morning for the rest of their lives.

They mostly continued sleeping in their own beds, but occasionally Nasir would slip into Agron’s bed at night and Agron would just wrap his arms around his lover, kiss into his hair and go back to sleep.

On the last day of the month, Nasir was at work, Agron was at home after another successful mission and Duro was driving him nuts making sure everything was perfect for his boyfriend's return.

"Duro," Agron laughed, "you know he loves you and he would love you still if you lived in a pigsty." 

"Not funny Aggie," Euro informed him with a glower, "I haven't seen him for so long and I miss him. The cleaning is just keeping my mind occupied that in less than 24 hours he will be my side again." Agron felt a little bad for his teasing when Duro stomped into his bedroom, but was stopped from apologizing by a knock on the door. Agron looked at the clock, Nasir wasn't home for another hour and he hadn't forgotten his keys. Agron checks every morning.

 

"Aggie, get that," Duro shouted from his bedroom where he was furiously dusting. Agron sighed and got up to get the door and couldn't help it when his face broke into an earth shattering smile

 

"DURO!! Get your ass out here now!" Agron heard Duro come out of the bedroom as he stood back so his brother could see who was at the door. Next thing he knew, Duro was running towards the door and into the waiting arms of his boyfriend, Auctus. Agron grabbed his jacket and headed to Nasir's workplace to see if he wanted to go out to dinner to give the reunited men some space. Agron grinned, a little manically, because he knew was that now Castus was going to learn his lesson properly, but first Duro needed his boyfriend and Auctus needed Duro.

 

It was going to be interesting week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talespinner87 is the amazing person who betaed this. 
> 
> Yep I'm a Auctus and Duro shipper sorry had to put those two together.
> 
> Leave comments below and have a wonderful day/night.


	12. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Brothers Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone still reading.
> 
> Thanks to my beta Talespinner87

It was a little past eight when Nasir and Agron returned home. They had gone to see a movie and then went for pizza, it was a perfect date. Agron told Nasir not to worry about Duro's boyfriend. He was a nice guy, but he would be staying in Duro's room. When they got through the door, they found Duro and Auctus snuggled up on the couch talking about various things. Duro looked up when he heard the door closed and saw his bothers smile at how they were snuggled up on the couch.

"Aggie how was your night?" Duro asked blissfully, "Mine was brilliant and you wanna know something? He," Duro pointed at the man snuggled beside him "is not leaving for another 6 months."

"That is brilliant news Duro," Agron was genuinely thrilled for the couple, "Now Duro don't you want to introduce your boyfriend of 2 years to my boyfriend of a month and half? " Agron smiled, knowing that Duro was completely in the love bubble now.

"Oh right sorry," Duro said as he nudged the man sitting beside him until he stood up. Nasir took a good look and had to admit he was more than a little intimidated. The man was tall, of an athletic build with brown eyes and hair. He also looked considerably older that Duro, at least 10 maybe 15 years older. He held out his hand which Nasir took carefully.

"I am Auctus Bauer," the large man said with a polite smile, "I work in the army and am just back from a deployment in Iraq and I'll be staying with Duro in his bedroom. So I already excuse any noises coming from in there tonight." The smile on Auctus' face could only be described as lecherous when he looked at a now blushing Duro. Nasir smiled and shook Auctus' hand a little more firmly, deciding he liked the newest addition.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nasir. I'm staying in the guest bedroom and don't worry I've heard worse" Nasir said the last line with frown. Auctus looked at Agron with concern, Agron shook his head and smiled a small smile. Within two hours, Auctus and Nasir were conversing like they had been friends their whole lives. As it was getting late and Duro was obviously getting impatient to drag his boyfriend to bed, Agron acted like a father sent everybody off to bed.

 

Auctus kissed Duro and told him with a cheeky smile to go and get himself ready for bed, while Agron kissed Nasir on the forehead and bade him a goodnight. When they both disappeared into their respective rooms and shut the doors, Agron started speaking.

"We're meeting up with the boys tomorrow," Agron told the older man, "they're going to help us to once and for all get rid Castus." Auctus grimily nodded.

"That’s fine," Auctus assured him, "we can meet up with them tomorrow but, you've done a brilliant job with Nasir. He's smart, funny and I can tell he's already as attached to you as you are attached to him. Give him some more time and you'll be with him more intimately," Agron blushed brightly at the insinuation, making Auctus bark out a laugh before he got serious again, "When you sent me that file, and all the details, I had and still have, no hesitations about teaching Castus a lesson or two. Now if you excuse me I have matters to tend to," Auctus leered at Duro's door making Agron laugh, somewhat uncomfortably, and produced a pair of earplugs.

 

"Don't worry I'm sorted," Agron assured him. Auctus laughed too and practically ran towards Duro's room. Agron shook his head, stuck the earplugs in and set off into his own room.

The next morning Agron and Auctus said goodbye to their respective partners when they dropped them off at work and then drove to the meeting place. Agron noticing how stiff, but happy, Auctus looked couldn't help but tease the older man and received a solid punch to his solar plexus in reply. He was still wincing when they walked into the abandoned warehouse that was G.Y.M.'S HQ and went straight to the meeting room. Once the greetings were made it was down to business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Its meeting time next chapter
> 
> Good Day and Good night


	13. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was short so here is another to make up for it I promise give me another chapter and I will be back to kick arse cliffhanger nail biting stuff.

In this supposed abounded warehouse, the HQ for GYM housed; a medical bay, garage, surveillance room, as well as an armory, and a gym. It was an old building on the outside, but on the inside it felt quite homey. In one of its many meeting rooms, it's best agents, and an old ally, were discussing the end of Castus. All wanted the same thing, for Castus life to end horribly. The leader of the group Spartacus, a tall man with sandy blonde hair, green eyes and a talent for speeches spoke up.

 

"First of all welcome back Auctus," he said with a bid in the man's direction, "it's nice to see you home safe and back with us. Secondly the reason of this meeting is to decide what to do with a man named Castus Handerson. A man that has wronged many, but more so a man known personally to one of our own, Agron. Before we decided I would like Agron to tell us why we should go after Mr. Handerson." Agron stood up and retold the story Nasir had told him word for word, with quite a bit of growling and fist clenching, before he sat back down and waited for the reactions of the other team members. Saxa, Lugo, Spartacus, Gannicus, Crixus, Donar and Varro were all people he would trust with his life, and these men and woman would decide what to do to with Castus. Crixus was the first to speak up. He was a tall bulked up man with long black hair and a hard look in his eyes. His own fiancé had been involved in a very violent arranged marriage with a Syrian named Ashur, so domestic violence was a touchy subject for him. Sadly Ashur had escaped grasp, but one day Crixus would get his vengeance.

 

"I think we should forever rid the Earth of Castus. He had a chance to cleanse his soul with this warning, but now I'd rather have his blood on my hands then the sound of his bones cracking in my ears. Men like Castus don’t deserve to live on this planet!" He growled roughly. The team nodded in agreement with Crixus, but Agron remembered Nasir's request

 

"Crixus though I find myself agreeing with you on all points for once, Nasir asked me not to kill Castus. He wants to make him suffer a lifelong agony by slowly, and painfully, removing a most precious piece of a man’s anatomy," Agron smiled evilly at the last part looking forward to the day when he got to partake in that activity. Spartacus raised a brow to Agron’s statement, and a few of the men around the table winced at the image.

 

"I think lifetime punishment is a bit cruel don't you?" Spartacus pointed out, but Agron was quick with his response.

 

"Don't you think being used as a sex slave since you were 18 and being continually abused towards you since you were 14 a bit cruel," he argued with an arched brow. Spartacus just nodded and then smiled.

 

"Right, so now this sorted. Auctus do you have the right utensils and equipment to do the job? And will you lend a hand towards this man’s undoing?" Auctus who had been staring into space nodded grimly .

 

"I will help," Auctus confirmed, "but only because the man I met yesterday is an amazing young man who now has been unchained from a man that declared himself master and the young man his slave. Now that these chains have been broken, he is starting to breath and live once more. The destruction of Castus will bring him closure and allow him to be with a more suitable companion." Auctus said the last line looking at Agron , who tersely nodded back. Spartacus spoke back up

 

"There is the matter of how we are going to remove him from the hospital and inflict damage to his body," he pointed out. The group started to think but Agron already knew the answer.

 

"Nasir said that he would be in hospital for two months and then rehab. That thing," Agron refused to call him a man, "has already completed one month, so we wait another month get everything organized and then we strike." Spartacus nodded his approval at the plan.

 

"Agron you're organizing this one. But we'd all like to be involved in this one. We liked hearing him scream last time and don't tell Nasir anything." Agron nodded to Spartacus who stood up and left, quickly followed by the rest of the team. Agron looked at his watch and realized it was time to pick Nasir and Duro up from work. He glanced at Auctus who nodded and both of them left promising more details soon. They got to the car and went to pick up their respective partners from their jobs. After a few minutes of silence, Auctus asked a question he wanted since Agron had explained Nasir's request.

 

"Agron, how are you going to remove Castus' private parts?"

 

"Nail gun," Agron stated casually while staring out at the road. Auctus nodded with a minor wince, and when the pulled up to Nasir workplace they didn't mention anything that had been said throughout the day to Nasir. It was also there when Agron placed a gentle kiss upon Nasir's lips like Auctus does to Duro Auctus realized this man seemed like a grizzly bear, but if you were someone who was loved by him, he was actually a teddy bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	14. In Sickness and health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir sick just a little bit of fluff its about to get heavy after this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not abandon this I will finish it I've just been sick and then I sprained my wrist that I write with so I'm sorry about that but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will update again during this week and I hope you enjoy Sorry

When Nasir and Duro left for their jobs in the morning, Auctus and Agron started planning their revenge on Castus. Auctus was very good at his job and within a couple of hours had procured all the utensils they would need, while Agron had found the right place to do it. Now all they had to do was wait the 4 weeks till Castus release, and during that time they were going to realish the time with their partners. Nasir came home an hour earlier than usual and Agron was instantly worried.  
"Nasir you all right?" Agron asked trying to hide the worry in his voice, especially when Nasir went straight to his bathroom. He looked over to Auctus who shrugged and waved his hand in a way that told Agron to follow Nasir. Agron knocked lightly on the door and when Nasir didn't answer, he put his ear to the door. The retching sounds that greeted him had him pushing down on the door handle, which wasn't locked, and creep in.

Nasir was doubled over the toilet vomiting up what looked like his entire stomach. The dark haired man hadn't eaten all day so it must have been the stomach bug that was doing the rounds. Agron held Nasir's hair back while speaking soothing words to Nasir until, after 10 minutes, Nasir stopped puking. Nasir looked exhausted and when he tried to stand up he faltered, so Agron just picked him up and took him to Agron's bedroom where he placed him on the bed. Nasir started to protest and tried to sit up, but Agron was having none of it. He gently pushed Nasir back onto the bed and then went to the closet to get more blankets down, quickly swaddling Nasir in them.

Leaving Nasir on his own for a moment, he went into the kitchen and took the sick bucket out.

"Nasir has the stomach bug," Agron informed his brother's boyfriend when he appeared in the kitchen, "I'm going to stay and take care of him."

Auctus smiled and nodded "No problem. Go and look after him, remember to keep him hydrated. I'll go pick up Duro tonight and explain what is going on. We'll have a date night give you two some room." Auctus was only a little surprised when Agron walked over and hugged him. "Thank you. I would rather Duro not get this. When he gets sick it goes everywhere, and I mean everywhere." Auctus nodded in agreement, remembering the last time he'd nursed Euro through the flu during one of his rare leaves. Not the most pleasant memory.

Agron went back to his room and found Nasir in the ensuite bathroom vomiting again. With a resigned sigh, Agron went in and held his hair back. Finding a hair tie he just happened to have in his pocket, he tied Nasir's long hair back and then rubbed his back soothingly. Noting that Nasir didn't have steady feet, Agron once again carried Nasir back to his bed and made him drink some water and then tucked him back into bed.

"You don't have to stay, I'll be fine I can," Nasir started quietly, but his sentence was interrupted by him sitting up and vomiting. The bowl only made in front of Nasir in seconds thanks to Agron quick reflexes. When Nasir was done Agron stood up went into the bathroom to empty the bowl and then grabbed a wet wash cloth.

"I'm staying by your side Nasir. You're sick I will take care of you okay no arguing," Agron said while wiping Nasir's face with the cloth to remove some of the sweat and vomit stuck to Nasir's face. Nasir smiled shyly.

"Thank you, would you mind...," Nasir stopped trailed off and bit his tongue to keep himself for asking for too much. Agron gently looked to him.

"What is it my love? I would happily do anything for you. You know that right?" Agron looked so concerned and sincere that Nasir nodded slightly.

"Would you mind curling up with me and stay until I stop getting sick?" He asked quickly.

Agron smiled and took the little man into his arms

"I will stay with you until you are feeling better and you never have to ask, I don't mind. I love you and will stay with you through all things."

Agron felt Nasir start to move and he had the bucket right in front of him before he started to get sick. After Nasir had finished being sick , Agron went to the bathroom emptied the bowl cleaned the cloth wiped Nasir's face, made him drink some water and then rejoined him in bed. The pattern continued until the early hours of the morning when Nasir stopped vomiting and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Leave comments below and thank you for all your support.


	15. Phonecalls and the Showdown begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls happen in this and then it starts

It had been two days since Nasir's illness and he was looking, as well as feeling, better. Agron couldn't be happier as he and the little man had bonded even more during Nasir's illness.

 

They were curled up in each other’s arms, Nasir sleeping soundly on top of Agron, while Duro and Auctus were in their room taking a nap when Agron’s work phone started going off in the kitchen.

 

He gently took Nasir off him and placed him on the couch. Nasir mumbled in his sleep before returning to the land of dreams.

 

"Hello,” Agron said when he picked up his phone, “this is SA Veirnstein."

 

"We have news," Crixus growled over the phone, ignoring any idea of polite greeting.

 

"Please tell me it's good news," Agron sighed, rubbing the new stress lines off his forehead.

 

"You're in luck cause it is,” Agron told him, “Castus has been released 2 weeks early, because he's made such good progress on his recovery. But there’s also some bad news, he’s looking for Nasir. Apparently before he left the hospital he asked them to ring Nasir, but they told him that Nasir wasn't around anymore. He looked really mad, but then he smiled and went back to the apartment he shared with Nasir. According to neighbors they heard a lot of banging and swearing." Agron grimaced, he didn't like the fact that Castus was looking for Nasir. He decided after this phone call to Crixus he was going to pull in a favor.

 

"Right tell the lads to suit up,” Agron told him, “we’re going to do this tonight. As per usual no partners can know. Meet up at 6 at the warehouse. Got it?”

 

“Got it see you at 6,” Crixus growled and with that the phone went dead. Agron stood in the kitchen for a moment before heading back out to Nasir. He looked over to Nasir who was curled up in the blanket and sleeping soundly Agron looked at him with a smile glad he was able to call this little man his boyfriend.

 

Time for that phone call. He thought and looked through his old battered phone book to find the number he was looking for. Mira, a lawyer and a damn good one at that. He hoped that she was available as he pressed the call button down. After a couple of rings he got lucky and Mira picked up.

 

“Hello?” Mira asked distractedly.

“Hey Mir,” Agron said with a grin, “it’s Agron and I need a favor.”

“Hey Agron long time no hear, what you need?”

“Sorry about that Mir,” Agron said, “We should catch up sometime. But what I need is a restraining order, one that if the accused comes let’s say, 50 meters, he gets immediately arrested. I need it for life Mir.” There was a pause before Mira answered him.

“We’ll meet up, but who is this for? I can’t go around giving out restraining orders without details,” Mira told him. Agron sighed, and considered his options for a few minutes, before retelling Mira what had happened in the past 2 months with Nasir and Castus. Mira listened intently, making sympathetic and furious noises at appropriate moments.

 

“Agron that sounds like one messed up dude and I’m glad you're teaching him a lesson. I’ll get that restraining order to you within 4 days I promise and I’m glad you found someone,” Agron could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke.

 

“Thanks Mir, so much. I can't wait to see you again,” Agron said, “goodbye”

 

“Sure, anytime,” Mira assured him, “you're welcome.” When she hung up, Agron walked back into the sitting room where Nasir was still sound asleep. Since he looked slightly uncomfortable Agron gently picked him up to take him to his room. Nasir immediately started mumbling something before snuggling tighter into Agron’s chest. Agron let out a silent laugh and thought instead of Nasir being his little man he should be his little cat. He took Nasir to his room and laid him down gently on the bed. After grabbing a blanket and throwing it over Nasir he kissed him on the forehead and left the room. He checked the time on his watch, 10 to 5, and knocked softly on his brother’s door. As soon as he walked in, he immediately melted at the sight that greeted him. Fitted together like matching puzzle pieces were his brother and Auctus, but sadly a job needed to be done so he gently shook Auctus awake. With sleepy eyes Auctus looked up at his boyfriend’s brother.

“What is wrong?” He asked gruffly.

“It is time,” was all he needed to say to have Auctus peel himself out of bed without further question, “we need to be at HQ at 6 its 5 now.” He finished as he watched Auctus get up slowly to prevent Duro waking up and placed a kiss to his cheek. He grabbed some clothes before walking out of the room with Agron.

 

The tired man went into the bathroom freshened up and then came out to Agron, who threw him his jacket and opened the door Auctus followed him and got into the car no questions asked. On the way to HQ Agron filled him in, including the part where he got a restraining order on Castus. Auctus agreed with him on that point.

 

They got to HQ at 5:45. Most of the team was already assembled; Crixus, Spartacus and Gannicus were all chosen for the kidnapping. Waiting for them at the warehouse, and getting ready for the torture, were Saxa, Nemetes, Donar and Auctus. Auctus had dropped Agron off at HQ and then driven to the warehouse. 

The 4 men suited up and put their balaclavas on they grabbed their Tasers, pistols and a baton each. In less than fifteen minutes, they made their way to their unmarked black van and headed to Castus house.

They went up the fire escape on the side of the building, as it was only used for fires and therefore less likely to be watched. As quietly as they could, they went to Castus place and quickly busted down the door intending to surprise Castus. What they weren't expecting were 4 men to suddenly be aiming guns at them and Castus to limp calmly out of the back bedroom.

“Finally my guests have arrived,” he said with a maniacal smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you for reading 2-3 chapters left hope you enjoy. Thank you.
> 
> Leave comments below and I will get back to you
> 
> Have a good day or good night


	16. Is someone coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read on if you want to know

"Hello boys,” Castus said, “I would advise for you to lower any weapons you have and hand them over any funny business and you will not like the consequences." Spartacus reluctantly gave the signal and all men lowered their weapons and removed any other weapons they had on them. Agron only lowered his weapon as there was a gun pointing straight into his temple.

"Good boys,” Castus said snidely, “now you are going to kneel and put your hands over your heads." The largest of the men was still aiming his gun to Agron’s temple, so they did as commanded and the last thing they felt was a blunt object connecting to the back of their heads.

The small group woke in a dirty, smelly basement cell. Through the bars they could see a circular podium surrounded by a curtain, though they couldn't see what was hidden behind. There was no window so the men didn't know how long they had been knocked out for.  
"Boss they’re awake," shouted the shortest henchmen, as Agron now took to calling them. Castus rolled in smugly.  
"Finally you’re awake. You've been out cold for the past 8 hours," he looked at his watch and then he smiled a villainous smile. Agron thought about Nasir waking up without him, and Duro not knowing where he was. Castus must have seen his worried expression and smiled even more treacherously.  
"Don't worry Nasir's safe, now that he’s is back with me,” Castus smiled victoriously, “Oh, and I didn't touch your brother. He wasn't to my liking.” With a flourish of his hand the curtain opened up and Agron’s heart dropped there, gagged and bound, knelt Nasir his eyes were wide with fear. He had been stripped to his boxers and there were bruises starting to form on the side of his face and his arms. Agron gasped when he saw him. One of the men next to Nasir grinned and reached out to untie the gag.

"Agron," Nasir whimpered in a way Agron never wanted to hear from him again.

"Let him go you bastard or I swear to the gods you will regret whatever you plan to do to him," Agron growled at Castus as he gripped the bars separating them tightly enough to send the blood rushing from his fingers.

"That's rich coming from a man who is behind bars,” he said still chuckling and gave a careless wave in his men's direction. None of the men in the cell understood what the gesture meant until the first man delivered a harsh kick to Nasir's unprotected ribs. The loud, hollow thud that resulted made the team wince in familiar sympathy. Agron started shaking the cell door, trying to break it down so he could stop Castus, but it was no use. The door wouldn't budge an inch. Castus laughed as he continued to watch as his men continued the assault, and every time Nasir screamed Agron flinched. He felt like he was actually in physical pain as Nasir was tortured in front of him, but he couldn't make himself turn away. In the end, Spartacus grabbed Agron’s head and forced him to look away. Agron could see every man on his team was flinching when they heard Nasir's screams. They were trained men who killed for a living, but a living person, innocent of all crimes, being tortured like this in front of them broke even the hardest of hearts. Each scream from Nasir got weaker and softer with each hit, and Agron couldn't have stop the tears from pouring down his face even if he'd wanted to.

"I think he's suitably softened," Castus finally said after what felt like seven lifetimes, though his words were far from comforting for either lover. At another nod from Castus one of the goons dragged out a large mattress, and Agron ripped himself away from Spartacus' restraining hold to renew his efforts to break out of the cell. All while screaming an impressive litany of curses in German.

"It’s time to show Agron and the other men what happens when you cross me." Agron could only watch as Castus was lifted out of his wheel chair and onto the mattress, right beside Nasir. Castus started running his fingers up Nasir's arm before slapping him hard against the bicep. Nasir let out a muffled scream, though it was more from fear than actual pain, and Castus then struck him in the face with his fist as punishment.

"No need to be so dramatic Nasir. I'm not even hurting you, this is pleasure,” Castus said as he started lowering himself to Nasir's boxers and, in front of the confined men, ripped of the other man’s underwear. Nasir was screamed and tried to get Castus off him. It actually looked like he would succeed for a moment, his thrashing and weak punches obviously hurting Castus, until one of them men walked over to hold down his arms.

"If he kicks me again, break his knees," Castus told the other men, who nodded. Nasir went pale at the order, and even paler when Castus started undoing the button fly of his own jeans, but he continued to kick at Castus anyway. Castus roared in pain when one of Nasir's weak kicks connected with his still broken ribs, and Nasir let out a broken sob when the man pulled himself away.

"Get the hammer," Castus snapped at the closest man, and Agron screamed out more threats and profanities when the man pulled out a sledge hammer.

Before the man could even get close enough to swing, the door bust open and in came the rest of the team that had been in the warehouse getting ready. At Agron’s confused, but thankful gaze, Spartacus pointed to his shoe where a red light was softly glowing. A tracking device. The new men quickly subdued the henchmen and Castus hitting him in the back of the head. Auctus opened the cell, kicking Castus in the damaged knee on the way, and moved aside as Agron pushed straight past him to to get to his lover. Nasir, who was being unsuccessfully comforted by Donar, was curled up into a protective ball in the middle of the mattress. Agron pushed the other German aside and, being careful of Nasir's injuries, picked him up holding him close to his chest. Nasir instantly curled closer into Agron, openly crying. The rest of the team left them to it, knowing that right now they needed each other and to not be disturbed until they had both calmed down. Castus would be put aside to be Agron’s personal punching bag, while they dealt with the other four goons. Once the door had closed behind the team, leaving only Spartacus behind for protection, Agron kissed the top of Nasir's head and sobbed into his ear.

"He is going to pay with his death. I love you so much and I'm so sorry," Agron shuddered as Nasir wrapped his arms tightly around him, "I should have had agents on the house but nobody knew so I thought you would be safe. I'm so sorry." Nasir looked up looked straight in his eyes.

Please don't leave me again. And I revoke what I said kill him slowly," he said. Agron kissed his head, not even trying to hide the tears running down his face.

"I will never leave you, I swear. And he is going to die by my hands, I promise you that. You warned me he would have people watching you, but I didn't listen." 

"Not your fault," Nasir whispered as he buried his face into the curve of Agron's neck and inhaled his comforting scent. Spartacus cautiously placed his hand gently on Agron’s shoulder.

"The ambulance is here for Nasir,” he told Agron, “but they can't get the trolley down the stairs so you have to carry him up. Then you can either go with him to the hospital, or we can head over to the warehouse and kill the bastard.” Agron looked to Nasir who was looking so scared, but also determined.  
“Agron go with him,” Nasir ordered his boyfriend shakily, “and then come straight to me at the hospital as soon as you’re done, if you want to,” Nasir dropped his head down as he said the last part, almost as if he was afraid of what Agron would say or do. Agron gently tilted Nasir’s face upwards, minding the bruises on his face.

“I will because I want to, and because I love you so much,” Agron’s normally strong voice cracked a little, though Spartacus politely pretended he didn't hear it, “and that isn't going to change. Now let’s go upstairs and get you to the hospital.” Agron gently picked Nasir up and started up the stairs. When they got to the top, the other agents glanced at him but made no comment. Once they were upstairs Agron gently laid Nasir on the gurney where the medics immediately went into action, pushing Agron aside so they could get to Nasir. When he made a move forward as if to push the medics out of the way himself, Spartacus came up beside Agron and all he said was.

“The sooner payback is given, the sooner you can be with Nasir,” Spartacus assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I cant wait to see your comments and don't worry Castus is getting it next chapter


End file.
